In Your Dreams
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sam/Scam "Nothing like the real thing is there, Samantha?"


Hey guys! :D **Happy New Year!**

This story is a little something I wrote to make up for the lack of a Christmas fic yet again. ;_; I actually was determined to do a Christmas fic this year and was working on it but what happened is I burned my index finger on Christmas while helping with dinner and that made it ridiculously hard to type.

Since I still had more than half the Christmas fic to finish, instead of just not writing anything I chose to do a smaller fic that I could manage and I came up with this. I really hope you guys find this at least somewhat to your liking!

Btw my New Year's resolution this year is to **WRITE MORE**! :D So hopefully I'll have a lot more stuff, new and old coming this year than I have in the last few years. Here's hoping!

 **Disclaimer:** TS STILL isn't mine. Sadly years later, nothing has changed. *sobs* ;_;

 **Note:** This fic is rated **"M" (just to be safe)** for a little suggestiveness and some language. It's under **"T"** so you guys can see it. It doesn't have any gore/blood/violence though, just steamy stuff because I felt like writing it haha. xD

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Now THAT was a great movie," she heard him say as he walked next to her on their way home after their date. Brushing a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear, Sam did her best not to roll her eyes. Only someone with the I.Q. of an aging toad would find a generic, over-the-top film about the world ending to be "great".

That science fiction plot had been done to death and this particular take on it? Well it had been as intellectually stimulating as watching oil paint dry on a concrete surface. But he had genuinely loved it.

Why was she dating him again? Oh wait, she knew why. She just didn't want to admit it to anyone. Ignoring him prattling on and on about how the movie was a cinematic masterpiece, she let her eyes glance at her reason, her one and only reason for having an interest in this guy.

 _Tall_

 _Strong Jaw Line_

 _Brown Hair_

 _High Cheekbones_

 _Muscular_

 _Tan Skin_

 _Green Eyes_

" _Eyes…"_ she thought, nibbling on her lower lip in concentration as she found herself staring at his more intently. Steve's eyes were green, there was no doubt about that but they were a light green, a green like…like.

" _Mint,"_ she answered for herself and felt her face fall. They weren't the right shade were they? Why had she been ignoring it all along? Oh that's right, because if she hadn't ignored it then her fantasy, her pathetic _illusion_ would have ended sooner. And then what would she have been left with?

Emptiness.

Lonely, frustrated nights tossing and turning with one name being muttered from tormented lips. The same that would have been kissing him in every dream and nightmare only to wake up with a frown when her eyes opened and she would find that he was not with her.

Again.

And that was why she had settled for this man, this Steve, this look-alike, another look-alike.

 _Again._

But now her delusion was expiring because while Steve had _his_ looks at a somewhat convincing level, he was nothing like him. And now that she had seen that, she had to let him go. She had to let him go and find another guy. And who knew? Maybe this one would have some shade of his intellect. Of how power. Of his intoxication. His dominance. His-

Suddenly she stopped herself and let out an inaudible sigh. It was too much to wish for.

Looking at Steve again from the corner of her eye she noticed his eyes again and she decided to herself that if the next guy she picked didn't have all those things she had just listed to herself (and she doubted he would, after all how many guys had she been through now? Dean, David, James, Seth…five, ten, twenty?) Then at least maybe, just maybe he could have the right eyes.

 _Sea Foam Eyes_

So that the lie she would be living; the fantasy could be a little more real.

Having made up her mind, she took a deep breath ready to tell Steve that she didn't think it was a good idea that they see each other anymore. That it wasn't him, it was her even though it was _**him**_ and his inability to be _him_ that was making her do this.

Brushing that off, she opened her mouth to say what she had to when suddenly, when they rounded a corner, a bright ray of moonlight bounced off Steve's eyes and made them look different. Made them look darker. Made them look like they had a hint of blue in them, Made them look….

 _Sea Foam._

And before she knew what she was doing she had pushed the same boy she had been one second away from dumping to the nearest wall and was kissing him. She was kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

 _Furiously_

 _Possessively_

 _Madly_

She heard him let out a surprised grunt and freeze and go completely slack. Her hands ran wild through his hair, pulling at the strands as she dug her fingers into it. Her kiss was vicious and demanding so naturally when she pulled away a few seconds later, right as he had begun kissing her back, he was left standing there with wide, stunned, lost eyes.

And he could only wonder one thing. Well…two things. What made her kiss him like that? And why on earth had she stopped?

Taking in a few breaths to restore his oxygen, he looked at Sam with impressed eyes. And when he finally spoke, his voice made it sound like he was literally blown away.

"Sam…that was…that was…" he struggled to find the words to sum up the kiss. It had been amazing. Heck, never would he have thought that a quiet, shy girl like Sam was capable of a kiss like that. "Amazing…" he finally finished.

But Sam said nothing, and only disappointment could be seen on her face because the moonlight was gone and Steve was just Steve again. He wasn't _him_. He wasn't the man she thought she had been kissing, the one she had made herself believe he was.

But that was obvious wasn't it? After all a guy like him? Impulsive. Dominant? In control? He wouldn't have just stood there. He wouldn't have been gentle. He wouldn't have taken forever to react. And he would never have let her dominate him like Steve had.

And most of all he wouldn't have had that stupid, pleased smile on his face if she had been the one to take his breath away instead of vice versa.

No way,

not _Tim Scam_.

"Say…are you free again tomorrow night? There is this great restaurant I know and I was thinking maybe you'd like to join me for dinner there," She heard him say as he stood there smiling at her even more now.

And by the look on his face she could tell that he had thought that her kissing him like that, kissing him at all meant she was in love with him. That she wanted him. Really, really wanted him.

"I'll call you," she said shortly, her voice not revealing how she honestly had no intention to before turning on her heel and leaving, heading home for another night of fanatical dreams about a certain someone that would never, ever come true.

And as she did that, she couldn't help but wonder where _he_ was right now and what he was doing. Was he spending yet another night sleepless wishing he was with her? Fantasizing about kissing her? Once? Twice? A million times? Thinking of doing more to her with his hands, with his body than just beat her up like a rag doll whenever they crossed paths? Using those full, luscious lips of his for more than just to spew sarcastic insults in her direction?

Well…

She liked to think that he was.

* * *

It shouldn't be this hard, she found herself thinking as she found herself in his presence again. On the battlefield of course, because where else might a guy like Tim Scam meet her? In her bedroom? Fad chance that would ever happen no matter how badly she wanted it to. No mater how badly she wanted him to see right through her false pretences of hating him and just realize what a load of bullshit that was.

But he was a smart man was he not? Of course he was, then why couldn't he see that while she was "fighting" him back, all the really wanted was for him to make a move? Kiss her? Touch her? If he did then he'd see that she would never push him away and he'd realize how wrong he was for ever believing her saying that she was over him.

Dodging a kick he had sent her way, Sam struggled to focus on their fight. But all she could really pay attention to was his face. And she caught herself wondering for the umpteenth time why, why God had to craft this man so beautifully? Why when he was never going to be anyone's? When he wasn't going to be _hers_? It wasn't fair!

A moment later he cornered her against a wall, something she would have seen coming had she been paying any attention to his moves whatsoever. For her mistake, he sent her a smirk.

A domineering, taunting, sexy smirk.

She wanted to kiss it off his face.

Unable to help herself, she glanced at his lips. They looked so soft and…inviting. A stark contrast to the man who they belonged to. And that just made her want to kiss him even more.

"Distracted, are we Samantha?" she heard him mock in that rough, dark, signature lazy drawl of his as he stood there with his muscular arms caging her on both sides.

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine and she was sure if he was paying attention he would notice that she had just now, shivered in response to him saying her name. And at that thought, one of her many sizzling dreams came back to her…

" _Tell me you don't feel the same…" she urged demandingly as she placed kisses along his strong jaw, breathing in his scent as she pressed herself to him in a way that molded their bodies together so that he couldn't ignore her, so that he couldn't push her away._

" _Tell me you don't!" she panted now kissing down his neck roughly, in deep open-mouthed kisses as she sucked and nipped his warm flesh on her way down to his broad shoulder while her hands started to tug and pull at the buttons of his shirt. And the moment she got one open, his hands flew up and grabbed hers making her focus on his face again._

 _Dark eyes met hers and just as she'd hoped, he gave her a look of pure wanting that trumped the one that she was giving him right now. Impossible she knew, but he was. And then he said her name in a way that made her want to die of happiness right then and there._

" _Samantha…"_

 _Right before his lips devoured hers._

If only reality could be so wonderful.

"Not in the mood to fight today, are you?" he said, sounding annoyed and Sam fought the urge to tell him that she never was in the mood to fight with him. Had he named another activity however that involved physical contact between them, the one that was almost always on her mind when she thought of him, then that would have been a different story.

Unable to stop herself, Sam let out a depressed sigh, something which he heard and smirked at.

"You really aren't in the mood to fight…" he quipped, his eyes digging into her face with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. The smirk on his lips widened another inch leaving the inside of her mouth to fill with drool, something he again failed to notice.

"So does that mean I win?" He teased, his hot breath touching her face making her want to melt on the spot. "Give up already?" he continued, jeering. "Heh, that's not surprising. See I always knew that you-"

Her eyes remained glued on him as she wordlessly took him in, not bothering to register what he was talking about now; something about how she was incompetent as a spy and a complete failure. Whatever, it didn't matter.

She kept staring at him. It was dark around them in the dingy underground laboratory but she could still tell he was wearing black. All black. A black, short-sleeved t-shirt stretched across his chest.

It was tight. Tight enough for her to count every abdominal muscle in his perfect six-pack and note how his biceps strained at the limits of his sleeves as he towered over her. It was practically demanding to be taken off.

She bit her lower lip discreetly as she felt her fingers twitch. And she knew why. They wanted to, God, every fingertip was practically begging her to do it, to somehow muster the courage to push him against the nearest wall or push him on the ground and ravish him. Take off or push up that shirt that hid his chest and let her fingers touch him there, right there and _there_ and _everywhere._ Glide her hands across his tanned skin, find out if it was as warm and smooth and soft as it looked to her hungry eyes.

Her eyes went lower trailing down the rest of his body, sizing him up. His legs were long, muscular and strong, and his feet were…they were big. Something Clover had shamelessly said to her one day came back to her. _"You know what they say about guys with big feet…"_

She stopped her face from turning red for three reasons. One, because she hadn't expected otherwise from him. Second, this was not the first time she had noticed his feet. And third, she'd already seen all of him, left, to right, top to bottom, back to front in her dreams so this was no surprise.

No surprise that he was an alpha male, fully one hundred percent, man. Tim was a man, he wasn't a little boy, a scrawny teen, the likes of which she pathetically dated in hopes of finding one who would one day magically transform into him but never, ever did.

No Tim was a big, strong, mature, sophisticated, _beautiful_ , deadly, genius of a man and no one, not _one_ compared to him.

And that turned her on to no end.

That was precisely what made her want to _own_ him.

 _Claim_ him.

 _Take_ **him**.

Now if only she could find some way to switch places with the dream her then-

She dropped that thought because she knew that it would never happen but she kept looking at him regardless. His rich, chocolate coloured hair, his flawless cheekbones, that chiseled, stone-like jaw line. She didn't need to turn him over to check out his ass, because she had already done that before, so many times that she had lost count. It was a perfect as the rest of him and she needed to, desperately craved to see him as she did in all her dreams.

Without all that clothing in the way.

Even if just for a moment, a second, a millisecond.

Oh how she yearned for it, with every fibre of her being.

"Have you gone deaf too now?" she heard him say snapping her back to reality. Seeing the annoyed look on his face she realized he'd realized that she had been ignoring him. Of course he was wrong because she hadn't, she hadn't been ignoring him. She had just been ignoring his words, not the rest of him, _never_ the rest of him.

How could she?

She was under his spell. A spell that would never be broken unless…

He gave her what she wanted from him. A kiss, _another_ kiss, a million kisses.

 _And counting._

A touch, a caress, a loving glance, a _lustful_ look.

His lips, his _heart_ , _all_ of him

 _Every._

 _Single._

 _Inch._

And more.

But if he did do that, go ahead and fulfill her she knew if wouldn't be enough. No it would never be enough. She would want more, so much more. Not one night but every night of the week, the _month_ , the _year_ , every single night of his _life._

But at least it would be a start. A start that she needed like she needed oxygen in her lungs.

So what was he waiting for?

She found herself shivering on the spot as she looked at him in an openly aroused, possessed, and drunken way with eyes that commanded him to, urged him to make her his, take her in every way. Right this second. Just take pity on her cowardliness and shove her somewhere, anywhere and just fuck her. Fuck her into _oblivion_.

She wouldn't even care if he wouldn't be gentle about it. If he left her panting and moaning and groaning. If he made it impossible for her to get out of bed the next morning, the next _week_ , the next _month_.

…

…

…

Who was she kidding? That was exactly what she wanted from him. To be himself with her. To take her in the way that only _he_ could. The only man that she wanted to feel plunging inside her, in a place that no one else had any permission to venture into.

 _Just him._

 _Only him_.

Heat and moisture rushed through her, pooling at a particular intimate area. She pressed her legs together to try and stop her knees from twittering. Yet at the same time she wanted to stop hiding it, what he did to her and just throw herself on him until he was forced to confront the truth. The truth which was getting harder and harder to hide.

How much she wanted him

" _Come on Scam, kiss me!"_ she thought to herself as she watched him standing there doing absolutely nothing to help. The look on his face was placid, nothing like the firestorm that was raging inside her mind and body.

Stupidly she began to wonder if bribing him with "out of jail" passes was the way to go. One kiss was good for one pass and he could redeem them whenever if he just gave himself to her. And in her thirst she was so tempted to do just that, tell him she had her heart set on him, had ever since she'd set eyes on him and ask him exactly what he wanted in return.

And she would have actually put her self esteem and any leftover pride aside and done that if she already didn't know one cold, hard truth.

He didn't need her help to get out jail. He didn't need her help for anything. It was her who needed him. Needed him for everything. Not him. He didn't need her.

Didn't need her one bit.

Not one tiny bit.

Which was why she was left shocked to her core when his lips were suddenly no longer talking to her but were instead where she had been craving them all long,

Firmly planted on her own.

" _Wait! What?! What's going on here?"_ her confused thoughts asked her as she felt his mouth remain on hers. Her eyes popped wide open as she felt him continuing kissing her, ceasing to pull away and confirming that this was really happening.

But why? Why was he kissing her? What had she done that made him want to? WHAT?!

….

And suddenly she stopped, her eyes widening even more. What was wrong with her? Seriously, WHAT was wrong with her? Why did she care WHY he was kissing her? Why did that matter? He was kissing her! He was kissing HER! Tim Scam was kissing HER!

She had waited SO long for this.

 _3 years._

 _5 months._

 _12 days._

 _9 hours._

Countless seconds.

She had wanted him to kiss her the moment she had first laid her eyes on him. He had just been sitting there in a dark suit, one leg lazily crisscrossed over the other, reclining elegantly in Jerry's chair making it look more like a throne than a standard leather padded office chair.

And he had looked like a king.

And every king needed a _queen_.

Denials aside, lies aside, she had never once stopped wanting to be that queen. She had never ONCE stopped wanting him to kiss her. EVER. And now he was. He was. He was kissing her. KISSING…HER.

….

With a shuddering gasp of air from deep within her lungs she moved and threw herself against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck aggressively as she viciously pushed her lips against his returning his kiss with undisguised hunger and insatiable need while hear heartbeat pounded away inside her chest.

Her chest collided with his and with her torso she tried to push him back onto the ground so she could take control but she never got the chance.

He figured out what she was up to and pushed back immediately and a second later she was roughly slammed into a wall. He hit her head on with his body leaving her moaning against his mouth which was still hot against hers.

Internally she smiled, nodding her head a little to herself in satisfaction. This was further proof that this was all real, that this was all happening. Tim Scam would never let anyone dominate him. Her mind went back to the guy she'd kissed this morning, the one who had been blown away the moment she'd taken control. He wasn't Tim, THIS was Tim.

His kiss got rougher, harder, more passionate while Sam moved her hands again attempting to touch him. This time she succeeded, her hand found his left shoulder and gave it a squeeze, sizing up its strength before it started on a path down his body.

Drifting past his shoulder, his chest, his rock hard abdomen, it was on its way to his pelvis when he let out a roar and snatched up her hand in his. Lifting it up and off his body he intertwined his fingers with hers, easy to do with how she immediately spread her fingers to ease the task, before he pinned it to the wall beside her head.

His other hand moved to the collar of her spy suit. He tugged at the green spandex, pulling it apart as the sound of fabric being torn filled the space between the dead silence around them and sounds of her moans and his growls.

Feeling his fingers dance around her collar still, Sam opened one eye and wondered if he was actually looking for her zipper which was located right down the middle (something she'd be more than happy to point out to him), not at the side of her collar where his fingers were resting.

But she realized he was teasing her when all he did was dip his index finger inside the collar he had ripped to get just a small passage to her naked skin. And he slowly, lazily drew a circle there right around the area where her neck met her shoulder. But even just that small contact, the subtle brush of his fingers, the friction of his touch against her skin was enough to send a jolt of electricity up and down her body.

He must have noticed, she knew when he moved her collar further and snuck his entire hand inside the back of her suit and ran it down her back. She could feel his muscular fingers taking their sweet time as they traced down her back, moving over the back of her neck, her shoulder blades, and halfway over her spine past the back of her bra.

And for a second her paused there, thumb right against the first of the three flimsy hooks that were keeping it upright making her believe she was going to get more than just a kiss. She inhaled sharply against his mouth, the warmth that was spreading thorough her from his ministrations making her feel like she was on fire. Her body was shuddering against his as she waited for him to make up his mind.

But she didn't have to wait too long as she felt him _unfortunately_ remove his hand from inside her suit and just go back to simply kissing her.

A frustrated mewl left her lips at that and she felt him chuckle at her complaint. Wanting some kind of payback for his mockery, Sam snuck her free hand down to the side of his waist. She paused there for a second, fingertips frozen at the buckle of his belt before she continued.

Stealthily she grabbed hold of the black fabric hiding his torso from her view and tugged the corner of his T-shirt up a little. Squinting her eyes she looked at the spot she had uncovered and was rewarded with a sliver of his tanned skin.

Feeling her mouth water as desperate desire flamed inside her, Sam seized her opportunity and crawled her hand under his shirt. She did it slowly and quietly, not moving too fast or too slow. She didn't want him to catch her yet. Not until she got to touch him. Not until she got feel if his body really felt like she had always found it did in her dreams and fantasies.

Closer…

Closer…

Just a little bit more-

Of course he didn't let her touch him. With swift reflexes, a second before her fingers could make contact with his skin, he moved. The arm that wasn't busy keeping her hand stuck to the wall above her head snaked down and gripped her waist.

With no effort he lifted her up, making her drop her hand out of shock. Soon he had her high up enough so that her face was at level with his. It was much easier to kiss her like this because he didn't have to bend down so much to reach her.

His tongue flickered out, tracing her lower lip and she instantly granted him access, allowing their kiss to deepen. Their tongues twisted together and let go before taking separate paths inside the other's mouth as they continued to explore forbidden territory.

Opening his eyes and taking a glance at the girl he was furiously making out with, Scam couldn't help but smirk to himself as he watched her. Her eyes were squeezed shut while muffled, ragged moans escaped her throat, her body was literally glued to his with no space whosoever to speak of in between, and her face was stained red hot with the colour of lust so vibrantly that he could easily detect it in the total darkness.

Feeling her mouth push itself even harder against his while she dug her body into his even tighter, making him feel every tiny bit of her curves in glorious detail, he grew further amused. He should have been shocked at her willingness or rather eagerness to let him do this to her and at how willingly she was responding to it all…but he wasn't.

And for _good_ reason.

He was caught off guard however when he felt her suddenly wrap her legs around his waist, attaching herself to him and making it clear she had no plans to let him go any time soon. And it was at that moment he realized it was time to end this.

His hold on her loosened as he began to pull away from her. He could tell she had sensed that he was trying to break away when she protested with a frustrated growl and tightened the grip her legs had around him, trying to keep him where he was. Trying to do everything in her power to make him stay and not end this.

Her hands shot out and gripped the sides of his face as she battled to keep their lips together even though her head was just about ready to burst from lack of oxygen.

But a moment later he grabbed her by the back of her head, pulling at her roots and making a fist of her hair before using it to pull her back, finally breaking the kiss. He watched her for a long moment as she stood there breathing in rough pants of air through her swollen lips, her eyelids halfway lowered over dark, heady eyes which screamed with carnal desire, while her face was flushed plume red as she stared back at him unblinkingly looking at him as if he'd literally stolen her breath away.

And then he decided to _really_ steal her breath away.

"Nothing like the real thing is there, Samantha?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she heard what he said and noted the smirk that was dancing on his lips in an openly teasing, mocking manner. And then she realized the truth, figured out the reason for that smirk.

He knew.

He knew she had enjoyed what they had just done and not just that.

He knew…

That she'd dreamt about it before. That she dreamt about it all the time.

That she fantasized about kissing him and being with him. He knew even though she'd never said it. Never admitted it.

And then she figured out why he'd kissed her in the first place.

This was about control. This was about being ten steps ahead. About mocking her. About being the man she had always known he was, _Tim Scam_ the guy that could not be kept in the dark and saw everything coming.

That was his reason for kissing her, that and only that, not anything else. Not love or need or anything other than control and dominance but…

She drew in a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a moment to focus her thoughts. And when she did that she realized that every thought going through her head right now was telling her the same thing.

She didn't

C A R E.

That's right she didn't CARE what his reason was for kissing her. Regardless of his motivation behind it, it had still been his lips on hers. It had still been a kiss. He had just kissed her, given her the kiss that she had longed for ever since she had learned of his existence. The same kiss that she had longed for, for three, long

years and she-

She needed more.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of his footsteps moving away from her. He was leaving. He was making his sweet exit and leaving her behind.

But she wouldn't let him do that, not this easily. He wasn't going to just light her fire and then leave without putting it out. No, she would not LET him.

" _You're not getting away from me this time!"_ she thought to herself, staring at her his turned back determinedly before she lunged at him. Her hand moved with snake-like quickness and grabbed his wrist. She held it in a death grip and forced him to turn around and look at her.

There was surprise in his eyes but that only lasted for a second before he smirked, the same taunting, domineering, "I'm so much better than you" smirk that he was so famous for.

And before she even had a chance to figure out why he was smirking like that at her now, suddenly she felt his hand strike out and hit her on the side of her neck, right in the area between her jaw and collarbone. Next thing she knew, darkness was rapidly coming before her eyes and she was falling.

* * *

A sharp gasp left her as she shot up from the mattress. The amount of shock and disappointment that plagued her at finding herself in her bed and _alone_ was hard to put into words.

"What the…was it a dream?!" Sam stammered to herself as she struggled to deny it because she didn't want it to be so. She wanted it to be real! Be real at least this time! But it wasn't…was it?

Casting her eyes down to her clothing she noticed she was wearing the light green pyjama top she wore to bed each and every night and not her spy suit, half torn and roughed up from a heavy make-out session, proving to her that what she had just experienced was indeed a dream.

The man of her fantasies also being fully absent from her arms also further made it crystal clear.

 _It was a dream._

 _Another dream._

 _Just a DREAM._

 _Again…_

"No! No, not again! Ugh!" Sam screamed, feeling a temper tantrum coming. How could it be a dream again! She could practically taste his lips on hers when they had kissed! Heck she could still pick up a lingering sensation of them right now! It had all been in her head?! It had never happened?!

Unable to help her rage at the crushing reality that surrounded her once again, Sam picked up her pillow and threw it across the room with as much force as she could muster. Then she began to throw everything in sight as she struggled to shed her frustration and aroused state through a temper tantrum. And if that wouldn't work then she knew she'd be taking a cold shower after it to help her out.

AGAIN.

Pissed off, she continued to scream in aggravation and destroy her room but if she wasn't so loud or had just walked a few steps to her window and looked outside, she would have noticed that she wasn't alone.

That there was a man standing there leaned against one of the trees that stood before her house, the one closest to her right now. A man that she knew all _too_ well.

A small chuckle of amusement left _Tim Scam_ 's lips as he listened to her ranting and screaming and throwing things in her room. Just like she _always_ did when she woke up and found herself alone. Found herself without _him_ yet again. When one of her many-

 _Many_

 _Many_

 _MANY_

Dreams…

 _A loud hiss escaped her lips at the contact and she sealed her eyes together as she tilted her head back all the way and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. "_ _Mmm…_ _" Sam_ _moaned in satisfaction as she felt him moving in and out of her under the black, silk sheets._

X

 _Her eyes, peeled wide stared at him in shock as she felt her mouth with her hand, still in shock that he had just kissed her to prove his point. A smirk bloomed on his lips and he gave her and the deep blush on her face an accusing stare. "You're still not over me…are you?"_

X

 _A sharp gasp left her lips as she felt his hand move quickly down her body from behind her, trailing over her breasts, her stomach and stopping dangerously close to a place that she'd never allowed any man to venture into. Then it paused there as if he was waiting for her to make up her mind. She could see his face in the mirror in front of her; he was watching her, testing her. A moment later he began to pull away but it only took her a split second to drop the gadget in her hand and grab his hand to stop it from going anywhere. And in the next second she had turned around and kissed him right on the lips._

X

" _N-no…" she managed to whisper out with extreme effort as she struggled to fight off his maddening seduction. "This isn't right." Then she amended her sentence as if she knew what he would say to shut her up. "It's still wrong even if we can get away with it.." His fingers left her back where they had been doodling circles on her wet, soapy skin and he raised his head to look her dead in the eye as they both stood there absolutely drenched under the shower head in the bathroom of her house. "Well if it's so terribly wrong…" he smirked, watching her with coaxing eyes as he paused in his kisses and touches just for a second to set the record straight. "Tell me to stop." Her dead silence confirmed that that was the last thing she wanted him to do._

X

" _Tell me you don't feel the same…" she urged demandingly as she placed kisses along his strong jaw, breathing in his scent as she pressed herself to him in a way that molded their bodies together so that he couldn't ignore her, so that he couldn't push her away._

" _Tell me you don't!"_

Came to an END…

His leather gloved hand reached up and brushed his lower lip, the heat of something that had happened not too long ago making him smirk. If only she knew, he thought as he watched the silhouette of her body as she continued to pull her hair in rage and toss things here and there, through the window he had made his escape from after bringing her home and tucking her in after their little _rendezvous_. The one that she thought had never happened…

Turning, he walked away with the same smirk on his lips.

" _If only she knew…"_ he thought, his smirk widening at the secret that only **he** knew …

" _The truth behind her dreams."_

* * *

Btw if it wasn't clear (it might not be because it's hard in a written story) but the last few italicized snippets that Scam's thinking of were all supposed to be bits and pieces from SEPARATE dreams **OR** rather real encounters Sam's had with Scam but believes them to be dreams.

ANYWAY!

This came to ME in a dream (no joke lol). It would not leave me alone lol. XD I always wanted to do a fic where Scam is the ultimate tease by actively pursing Sam, giving in to her but then making it so that she doesn't realize it ever even happened which in result makes her want him more and more while he gets to keep pretending he hates her guts and doesn't have feelings for her. Kinda gets to have his cake and eat it too which is just so darn mean and Scam-like I could not resist haha.

I wonder if Sam would ever realize her dreams aren't actually dreams but reality and just how far Scam and her have erm…gone. Wonder how she'd react to that info. That'd be a fun situation :P

Anyway Happy New Year you guys! I hope you somewhat enjoyed this. It'd mean a lot to me if you could _**review**_ just to let me know if you liked this weird idea my brain cooked up haha. Or if you'd like a **sequel perhaps** where Sam **DOES** learn the truth? _**Let me know**_! :P

:D I'm still sorry about the Xmas fic but I will do my best to keep my New Year's resolution this year so hopefully I'll make it up to you!

Loveeeeeeeeee,

Cresenta's Lark :)


End file.
